


Baby

by rayofsunshinc



Series: Self Indulgent Reddie Smut Series [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Image, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Richie Tozier's titties, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsunshinc/pseuds/rayofsunshinc
Summary: Richie gets a new top and Eddie ruins it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Self Indulgent Reddie Smut Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent thing. Brief mentions of the exploration of gender roles and identity. Richie likes to feel pretty, but he isn't really questioning his gender, just the rolls that men are expected to play.

In the coffee line front of Richie was a woman wearing a pink cropped top with spaghetti straps. When she turned to the side to talk to her friend, Richie noticed that it read ‘Baby’ across the front in silver letters. She looked so cool, so cute, so sexy. She was wearing big sunglasses, had her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her friend was just as cool, with her thin strapped tight black dress on. But Richie couldn’t stop thinking about the pink top! Not because he was really attracted to the person who was wearing it, but it was more like he wanted to be that girl.

Wanting to feel hot and pretty was a lot to deal with some days when he tried too hard to unpack it. He supposed that he had spent the majority of his life trying to be as masculine as possible so no one would suspect that he was gay. There were the issues with his body that stemmed from both a general unrealistic body standard. Then, on top of which, the unrealistic standards of what a gay man was ‘supposed’ to be. There was this very fine line between being too feminine and too masculine. And goddamnit, Richie just wanted to be what he felt comfortable and excited to be!

Right now, he was focused on being the hot girl and the powerful feminine energy she was radiating with her pink shirt and lip gloss. He decided that he was on a mission to find himself a shirt like that. It didn’t take much searching on the internet to find something similar. He was excited when he ordered the tiny cropped top.

He had very little intention on showing it off to Eddie. He would wear it, and if he felt good, maybe things would escalate. But fuck, Richie could wear a t-shirt with a stain on it and crocks and Eddie would still want to jump him, so of course things would escalate. Maybe he was overthinking again about how one day he was going to do something that was just too weird for Eddie, say something too outrageous or generally just drive him away with his over the top fucking nature.

But something changed in his attitude when the shirt came in the mail and he  [ immediately tried it on ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EsspgIdWMAAX4u4?format=jpg&name=medium) . It stretched tight over his chest, cupping his pecs perfectly. His belly stuck out, but he wasn’t really minding it. In fact, he kind of liked it. If he just adjusted his pants on his hips a little. He looked absolutely nothing like that hot girl at the cafe, but he felt just as hot.

Also, Eddie  _ would _ fucking love this.

He decided that the next time that they were having a movie night in, Richie would give Eddie a little surprise by wearing it. If they could make it through the movie, Eddie would really be in for something special. Richie had really indulged in Eddie’s obsession with his tits, and it was such a fucking bonus that he liked the attention too. Eddie was always touching them, and he hadn’t forgotten Eddie saying ‘I want to fuck your tits’.

When that night came around, Richie went to the living room wearing sweatpants and his little top. He might have been sure that his shoulders were back, and chest was out further for confidence and well, tits. He rounded the corner all but smirking. “You like my new shirt?” Richie asked.

Eddie looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. “Yeah.” Eddie licked over his lips. He was sitting very still, waiting for Richie to make the next move.

“Thanks.” Richie sat down on the couch next to Eddie.

Eddie’s eyes were on his chest. He could practically feel him holding back. Richie was about to giggle with excitement. This was working out perfectly. 

“My eyes are up here, Eds.” Richie said with as straight of a face as he could manage.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but grinned. “Yeah, like you’re showing off your  _ eyes _ right now.”

“You don’t think the pink compliments my eyes?” Richie asked.

Eddie reached up to cup Richie’s face, thumb brushed against his cheek. “Of course.” He traced his hand down Richie’s jaw and rubbed his thumb against Richie’s lips. His tongue darted out to flick against Eddie’s thumb. Eddie grinned, but moved his hand again down to Richie’s neck. Richie tilted his chin up a little as Eddie touched the sensitive skin under where the line from his stubble stopped. Then his fingers traced over the bare part of his collarbone.

Finally his hand moved down to toy with his chest hair a little. Two fingers traced lightly over the fabric of his shirt. Richie’s breath was in his throat as Eddie’s fingers barely touched over his nipple. He groped, the mound of flesh fitting perfectly in Eddie’s palm. It was like Eddie’s hands were made to fucking grope at him like that. He squeezed again, a little harder. Richie made a soft noise of pleasure in his throat.

“God. You’re so fucking cute.” Eddie said.

“Thanks.” Richie mumbled. He wanted more and so did Eddie, but waiting would make it all that much better. “You want to watch this movie?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Richie put his arm over Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie leaned into him, getting the idea that Richie was serious and making him wait until the end of the movie. Eddie had snaked his arm around Richie and was tracing the bare skin on his sides lightly, almost tickling him.

Half-way through the film, they shifted positions, ending up cuddling on the couch. Eddie was behind Richie. For a while, he’d just put his hand over Richie’s stomach, gently brushing through the trail of hair there and every once in a while dipping a little too close to the waistband. He would bring his fingers back up, then splay his hand out against Richie’s belly.

Eventually, Eddie shifted again, tucking his other arm under Richie. Both his hands were on Richie’s chest. He was just fucking holding onto Richie’s tits. It wasn’t a rarity for Eddie to do something like this. Even when they were cuddled up in bed, trying to fall asleep, Eddie might put a hand on his pec and just keep it there. That was different though because it was normal and comforting. This time they were both thinking about sex in a way that had Richie on the edge of a hard on. It was driving Richie crazy, but he wasn’t going to be the one to give in. 

Even when Eddie started kneading his tits like a fucking cat. Richie felt hot all over. Eddie would trace his nipples, make them stand at attention and then grope him again. Fingers dug into the flesh, making him even more sensitive there than he already was.

By the end of the movie, Richie was absolutely hard in his sweatpants. His nipples were poking through the fabric in Eddie’s palms. He was practically whining as Eddie tugged on his nipples through the fabric that almost felt rough against them now. Richie’s plan had sort of backfired and the tables had turned, but fuck it. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Eddie murmured against his neck.

“I haven’t even been  _ doing  _ anything.” Richie said with a grin. So maybe it hadn’t entirely backfired.

“You don’t have to. I just love you.” 

Eddie groped him again, squeezing his tits hard and grinding his hard dick against Richie’s lower back. Richie reluctantly got himself free from Eddie’s grip and sank down onto his knees in front of the couch. “I think you deserve a treat for making it all the way through the movie.”

Eddie laughed softly. “Thanks, baby. It was hard. Much like my cock.”

Richie grinned. “My dick jokes are really wearing off on you, huh?”

“Maybe a little.” Eddie got the idea, moving to sit on the couch with his legs spread on either side of Richie. He brushed his hand through Richie’s hair.

He looked up at Eddie from his place on the floor, tongue practically hanging out as he waited. 

Eddie unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out. He shifted forward and rubbed the head of his cock against Richie’s lips, smearing precum on them. Richie opened his mouth, tongue pushed out. Eddie pressed his cock inside, grabbing the back of Richie’s head and forcing him to take all of it. Richie gagged, tears burning his vision as Eddie’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. He swallowed and sucked around the salty, musky taste.

“Take it all.” Eddie said, grinding his hips against Richie’s mouth. “You love having my cock in any hole, don’t you slut?”

Richie moaned around his cock. He was drooling around it as Eddie pulled out just a little, only to push back in. He did it a few more times, but Richie didn’t let himself get lost in it, no matter how much he loved sucking Eddie’s cock.

Richie pulled off slowly. “Baby, I think we both know a place you’d rather be fucking.” His breath caught in his throat again as Eddie looked at him curiously. He swallowed hard. “You want to fuck my tits, Eddie?” Richie asked.

“ _ Fuck yes  _ .” Eddie breathed out desperately.

Richie shifted up more on his knees. He wrapped his hand around Eddie’s cock, then dragged his wet cock against his chest from underneath the top. Eddie shifted forward, pushed his cock between Richie’s tits. “Oh my god.” Eddie breathed out.

Richie gasped, looking down at the way Eddie’s cock poked out of the collar of the shirt. Richie frantically pushed his chest tighter together to make more cushion as Eddie rocked his hips. It was fucking intense, even though there wasn’t much stimulation coming from it on Richie’s part. Still yet, Richie whimpered, feeling so incredibly turned on as he pushed his chest against Eddie’s cock. 

“Lay down.” Eddie said as he withdrew his dick.

Richie moved to lay back on his back on the floor. He propped his head a little with a throw pillow. Eddie crawled on top of him. He seated himself against Richie’s stomach. His ass just barely brushed against the tip of Richie’s dick through his sweatpants. Eddie either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he pushed Richie’s chest together. “Fuck. Look at those huge tits. I can’t wait to cum all over them. Get your cute shirt dirty.” 

Richie’s cock twitched. He knew that Eddie was exaggerating. They were mostly a little bulk with a layer of fat over them, like most of his body. Still, the words made Richie squirm. He bent his knees, making his cock brush lightly against Eddie’s ass again. 

“Oh your big useless cock wants attention too? Too bad.” Eddie gripped Richie’s chest over the shirt, tugging on the handfuls.

“Shit, Eddie.” Richie gasped.

Eddie pushed his tits together, making a cushiony patch of cleavage that was covered in hair between them. He pushed his dick between Richie’s mounds of flesh. His dick was leaking so much, when he thrust his hips, it made the skin wetter. He was savoring the first few thrusts, rocking his hips slowly. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You didn’t even want to watch a movie.”

“I did.” Richie insisted.

“No, you wanted to be put in your place like the slut that you are.” Eddie fucked his cock between the flesh, grunting. 

“Fuck.” Richie panted out. Richie grabbed handfuls of Eddie’s ass to urge him on. 

“Oh, you want me to go faster?” Eddie asked. He sped up his thrusts until Eddie was frantically fucking between the fleshy mounds of Richie’s chest. His breathing got wilder. Richie’s chest hair was wet and matted with spit and precum. Richie gasped as Eddie tweaked his nipples through the fabric. 

“Fuck, Richie.” Eddie’s knees were hugging his sides tightly. His thighs were twitching.

“You gonna cum on my tits?” Richie asked. “Come on, baby.”

Eddie’s hips stuttered and his cock twitched. He spilled between Richie’s pecs, smearing it against his chest and chest hair, spurting in against his neck and chin as he thrust quickly between the flesh. It was messy, filthy and Richie loved it.

Richie shoved down his sweatpants enough to pull his cock free. He started jerking himself off to the feeling of Eddie riding out the last of his orgasm with hard, slow thrusts.

“You gonna cum just because I fucked your tits?” Eddie asked. He pulled his cock away from the flesh, but he tweaked Richie’s nipples through the fabric again. Richie’s eyelids fluttered and he jerked his hips up into his fist. Eddie massaged his tits, squeezing and kneading until Richie came over his fist, spurted on Eddie’s back.

“Sorry about your shirt, baby.” Eddie said after they caught their breath.

“Sorry about yours. I just jizzed all over it.”

Eddie laughed. He leaned down to kiss Richie slowly. “Okay.” He brushed his nose against Richie’s. “Let’s get cleaned up.”


End file.
